Love, Time, and Tears
by its-ScrUfFy
Summary: this is a love story between my OC Samantha Taylors, and George Weasley. there will be some betrayel, and fluff, i am rating it T for there will probably be lovey, kiss and course language in some parts.


Love, Time, and Tears

Chapter One: the Masquerade Ball

I walked around the garden masquerade ball. All the woman are wearing fabulous gowns, and the men shimmering masks. The moon reflected in the streams and drinks. I walked over to the drink area, wondering what to choose.

"Why, hello there." I heard a voice drawl. I look beside me and a guy was looking over my body. I felt my cheeks redden. Why did Rosi make me where this? "I got to go…" I mumbled to the man. He grabbed my arm, and whispered in my ear, "Want to join me inside?"

I felt myself freeze. I shook my head and tried ungripping his hand from my arm. He only pulled me closer, and put his hand on my hip. I struggled more, but he only brought me closer to him.

"OI! What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" another voice shouted. A red headed boy came through the crowd and was glaring at the man, brown eyes full of fury.

"Me and my,…. _wife_ were going inside." The man said, tugging me along behind him. I struggled more, and the red headed boy did something bad.

He punched the man in the face. my hands went over my mouth as I saw the man bleeding on the grass, mask strewn away from him.

"oh sh-" I didn't hear the rest of the red's sentence, but I saw two security guards coming towards us. "Sorry gentleman, we have got to go!" he called to them, as he grabbed my hand and dragged me into some bushes.

He kept going, until we reached a gazebo. "I think we lost 'em." He said, slightly panting. "Who are you?" I asked quietly. "Not even a thank you! I'm George Weasley. And you are?" I recognized him, he's in my house. "I'm Sam-"

"OI! George! What did you do to that bloody- oh why hello, ma'lady," another red head came into view. I just smiled shyly. "Fred, this is Sam. Sam, that's Fred and I'm George, which you already know and we are-"  
"Twins" Fred finished with a grin.

My smile got a bit bigger. I glanced at George, and he looked a bit flustered. "Well, I should go, mate." Fred said, slapping his brother on the shoulder, and whispered something in his ear, making him go red. Fred laughed, hands in pockets, and walked away.

Awkward silence filled the air, only an owl singing in the night, and a stream gurgling. Crickets played their songs, frogs croaking, making natures orchestra complete. I walked down the stairs, and laid in the grass, closing my eyes, listening. George came and laid beside me, his hand brushing against mine. I didn't mind, and looked at him, his gaze searching my face. I looked up at the sky, the moon shinning alone, the stars dancing together. I looked back at George, and he looked back at me.

We leaned a little closer, until we were almost nose to nose. We leaned closer, and closer…..

Until my phone went off, and I looked at the number, and it was Rosi. "hey-"

"come home NOW! Your parents are almost here!"

I flipped my phone off, and stood up quickly, taking my heals off. "I _really _have to go!" George jumped up beside me, "Cant you give me your number, or something?" he called after me. I kept running, and I know I should've told him about me, and Hogwarts, but, I didn't. and now he'll never know it was me.

-LINE BREAK-

I ran through my door, and ran down into mine and Rosi's basement. I quickly took off my dress, and changed into my comfies. I turn the radio on and me and Rosi jumped onto our couch. My favorite song came on, and I hummed to it as my parents walked into the house. I saw my mother peak into our basement, and yells, "Aren't you glad you didn't go to that masquerade thingy?" me and Rosi look a each other and giggle. "If only they knew!" I muttered to my friend.

"I wish I could've gone!" she whined after I closed our door. "You didn't want to!" my phone buzzed and Rosi picked it up. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "What is this?!" she yells. "What is what?" I look at the picture, and I see its me and George almost kissing. Underneath it said, 'You need good memories too! Love Fred'

"You met a boy!? What's his name? is it Fred?" she blabbed. "No! its George….. he's in our house, their the Weasley twins." I defied. "mmmhmmm !"

"so what! He thinks I'm Sam, and he thinks I'm a _muggle_!"  
"Why didn't you tell him _anything_!"  
"Like he would believe I'm in _Gryffindor_! I'm terrified of everything!"  
"ya, but you super smart!"  
"I should be in Ravenclaw."  
"I'm going to bed." I said after a long stretch of silence. I got up and left to my room. I closed the door to my room quietly. I picked up my ipod and played Iron and Wine. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed into my pillow. _Why? why am I such a coward?_

I bolted upright. We're starting Hogwarts tomorrow. We went and got our stuff yesterday. _Maybe he'll recognize me?_ I thought hopefully, but my heart knew he wouldn't.

**Fred? How did you get my cell number?** I sent him a pm on my lap top.  
**we go to Hogwarts, remember?  
how did you know?  
I know those type of things. JKS I saw your cat following you. And you have amber eyes! How did I miss that?  
oh. Good point. Does George know?  
no. do you want me to tell him?**

"Samantha Amber Taylors! Go to bed now!"

**I gtg, we'll talk on the train bye  
ga'night**

I closed my laptop and crawled into bed, not changing or anything.

**After every chapter, I'll be putting some quotes up. Some are sad some are happy, and some are random. I will try updating every Saturday!**

'**So** after a while, I just have to forget all the times we shared. All the laughs, the jokes, the long talks... All the memories we once shared. I have to remember that you don't care.'  
-uknown


End file.
